1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine with a wobbler that engages washing by wobbling in an inner tub of the washing machine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus performing processes of wash, rinse and dehydration so as to remove contaminants from clothes by using action of detergent and water. Such a washing machine is classified into drum, agitator, and pulsator type.
A simple washing mechanism of a drum washing machine is as follows. The drum washing machine being provided with a drum having a plurality of projected tumbling ribs performs a washing process by slowly and horizontally rotating the drum with detergent, washing water, and laundries in it. In this way, in the drum washing machine, the washing is performed by action of detergent and impact being generated as laundries are raised and dropped by the tumbling ribs.
On the other hand, in the agitator and the pulsator washing machine, washing is performed by the action of detergent and friction of water current, generated by rotating the agitator or pulsator projected in the middle of the washing machine. Such agitator and pulsator washing machines have advantages of excellent washing efficiency and large loading capacity.
Hereinafter, a general structure of the pulsator washing machine is explained in reference to FIG. 1. An outer tub 3 is provided in a cabinet 1 for storing water, and an inner tub 5 is rotatably provided in the outer tub 3. A supporter 2, both ends of which connected to the cabinet 1 and the outer tub 3, supports the outer tub 3. On an outer surface of the inner tub 5 is formed a plurality of holes 5a through which wash water passes between the outer tub 3 and the inner tub 5. A pulsator 7 is rotatably provided in the middle of an inside of the inner tub 5. And, a motor 9 is provided for rotating the inner tub 5 and the pulsator 7.
A structure of power transmission from the motor 9 to the inner tub 5 and the pulsator 7 is explained in more detail. A dehydration shaft 15 passing through the lower part of the outer tub 3 is coupled to the inner tub 5, and a wash shaft 13 is provided to pass through the inside of the dehydration shaft 15. The upper part of the wash shaft 13 is coupled to the pulsator 7 and the lower part of the motor 9 is connected to the motor 9.
On the other hand, the wash shaft 13 and the dehydration shaft 15 is usually serration-combined, and rotating force of the wash shaft 13 is selectively transmitted to the dehydration shaft 15 by a clutch assembly 11 operated by a signal of a control unit (not illustrated).
The following is a description about operation of the washing machine with said structure. The inner tub 5 is supplied with wash water when the washing machine is operated after laundries are putted in the inner tub 5. After the wash water supply is completed, the pulsator 7 generates water current by rotating in a direction and an opposite direction. And, washing is performed by the friction between laundries by the pulsator 7 and the current of water, and the action of detergent.
The wash water is drained after the washing is performed for a predetermined time. After the inner tub is supplied with clean water, laundries are rinsed by rotation of the pulsator 7, and the rinse water is drained.
Laundries are dehydrated after said rinse process is repeated several times. In the dehydration process, the wash shaft 13 and the dehydration shaft 15 are connected with each other by the operation of clutch assembly 11, and the rotating power of wash shaft 13 is transmitted to the dehydration shaft 15. Hence, at this time, the pulsator 7 and the inner tub 5 rotate with each other in high speed, and water in laundries is discharged from the washing machine after separated by the centrifugal force.
In a conventional washing machine operated as said, laundries are not only twisted with each other but also damaged because washing is performed by water current generated from the rotation of the pulsator 7 installed in the same direction of the center axis of the inner tub 5 in the state laundries are soaked in wash water.
That is, the conventional washing machine has problems that the effectiveness of washing machine is lowered and the reliability of product is deteriorated in the end in that energy is not concentrated on washing but used to twist and damage laundries.